1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer device, etc. which apply ultrasonic transducer to cleaning fluid that cleans objects to be cleaned, and in particular, relates to an output adjustment circuit, an ultrasonic transducer device component and an ultrasonic transducer device, etc. which can change a transducer with another one having the same frequency or a different frequency without adjustment inside a generator main body or a change of the generator main body.
2. Background Art
FIG. 8 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional ultrasonic transducer device. This ultrasonic transducer device constitutes a part of an ultrasonic washing machine, and is a device for applying ultrasonic transducer to cleaning fluid (not shown) when cleaning objects to be cleaned (not shown) by said cleaning fluid. This device comprises a generator main body 38 and a transducer 39 connected to this generator main body 38 by connectors 48 and 49.
Said ultrasonic washing machine is an apparatus in which an ultrasonic vibration signal is generated from the generator main body 38, the ultrasonic vibration signal is transmitted to the transducer 39, and the ultrasonic vibration generated by the transducer 39 is applied to said cleaning fluid, thereby cleaning objects to be cleaned.
The generator main body 38 includes a signal generator 41, and this signal generator 41 is electrically connected to a driver 42. The driver 42 is electrically connected to an amplifier 43, and the amplifier 43 is electrically connected to an output transformer 44. The output transformer 44 is electrically connected to a coil capacitor 45, and the coil capacitor 45 is electrically connected to a current detector 46. Each of the current detector 46 and the coil capacitor 45 is electrically connected to a voltage detector 47, and the voltage detector 47 is electrically connected to a connector 48. Each of the signal generator 41, the driver 42, the amplifier 43, the current detector 46 and the voltage detector 47 is electrically connected to a control part 40.